Nico's Deadly Assignment
by Pink Addict
Summary: Everyone agrees that Voldemort is a menace. But when he gets on the gods bad side, then he's in for a surprise. When an angry Hades sends Nico to Hogwarts to eliminate Tom Riddle, Nico finds that magic school is not all it's cracked up to be. Will he successfully complete the assignment? Or will he fail in everyone's eyes?
1. The Dream

**Hi all! I know that I really shouldn't be starting a new fanfic at the moment, but an awesome plot bunny attacked me. Gosh, those plot bunnies are **_**vicious!**_** This one wouldn't leave me alone so here you go! New fanfiction time! But I'm sure you don't want to read my drabbles. Story time! 'jumps up and down and claps her hands'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HP.**

**Nico's POV:**

_Chapter 1: The dream_

"Later Perce," I called out to my cousin, who was heading towards his own cabin.

"'Night Nico," my dark-haired cousin hollered back. I sleepily approached my obsidian-made cabin (created by, yours truly). I entered the gloomy cabin and shed my favorite aviator jacket and shimmied into a gray tank to and black sweatpants and crawled into bed. Normally, after a dinner and a campfire, I wasn't usually this tired. But after my roast turkey dinner (don't ask), the tryptophan was starting to take effect. I clapped my hands and my already dim cabin was plunged into darkness. It wasn't long after that, that sleep overcame me.

I blearily opened my eyes to find that I was in a place that I instantly recognized as the underworld. I was wearing my camp tee shirt from earlier, dark jeans, and my aviator jacket. It seems that, even in my dreams, I _still_ ended up wearing that jacket. It only took me a moment to realize that the polluted, winding black river, I was standing next to was the River Styx.

"Hello my son," an eerily familiar voice said from behind me.

I winced slightly and turned to face the voice, "Hey dad," I said with fake confidence. He looked the same as ever. The slightly Goth McJagger clothes made him stand out from the other gods. I normally wouldn't be this nervous around him, but ever since I helped Percy escape his 'prison' we haven't exactly been on good terms.

"How's Percy doing?" he said bitterly. I knew that he hated my cousin. "Still alive?"

"Yeah." I said simply. "So," I started. "Why am I here exactly?" I said, finally voicing the one question that had been thriving in the back of my mind since I got here.

Hades laughed dryly. "Always were one to get right to the point, weren't ya? But enough about that," he said getting to the point. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

I cocked an eyebrow. "A favor?" I repeated. The last time I did him a favor ended up in Percy getting kidnapped.

He nodded. "There is one, who has constantly eluded death. One, who must perish at all costs."

Now I was getting interested. "Who is this?"

He paused for dramatic effect. "Tom Marvolo (I had to stop myself from snickering at the odd name) Riddle, better known as Voldemort."

That time I did snicker. Okay I _laughed. _"Out of all the names in the world, he goes with _Voldemort!?_"

Dad nodded seriously. "It's French. For 'the Flight of Death.'" I stopped laughing. This sounded serious. "This dark wizard-"

"Wait, wait, wait." I cut in. "Did you say _wizard?!_"

Hades sighed in exasperation. "Yes I said _wizard._ Many eons ago, Hecate experimented in giving a select group of mortals mystical powers. These people were called sorcerers and sorceresses. The result was a success. Those mortals succeeded in not revealing themselves and their abilities to any non-sorcerer. Although, it was not meant to be a permanent thing.

"Hecate expected that, over time, that their powers would vanish. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Those mortals' powers remained and their abilities were given to their children. Over time, the sorcerer's began to prosper and start a government. Now, more than half of the human population are, what are now called, witches and wizards. Some are good, some are evil. If you haven't already figured this out by now, Tom is an evil wizard. He strives to live forever and conquer the wizard, and human, race. You must stop him. Any questions?"

I just stood there, stunned at the information that I had just received. "Erm, two, actually." He nodded as if to say, 'Go right ahead.' "First off, do any of the wizards know about the gods? Or demigods?"

He shook his head. "No clue at all."

"Second of all," I continued, "How do you expect me to stop him?

He sighed. "That's where it gets complicated," He looked me directly in the eye. "Son, I'm going to need you to attend a magic school."

My eyes widened in shock. "But I'm not a wizard. How am I supposed to attend a magic school when I don't have any magic?!"

"Hecate has agreed that Voldemort is a problem and has decided to fashion you a wand. This wand will contain magic even if you don't have any." He pulled out a stick from his back pocket. "Eleven inches, made from a Birch Tree with the hair of a thestral." I took the sti-er wand from him. I could sense the amount of power that it contained. "Now son," he said. "Here's what I want you to do. I want you to find out as much as you can about Voldemort and his weaknesses. There are children there that are the kids of his followers called Death Eaters. Befriend some of them and see if you can get inside information. Or you can befriend a group of three, sometimes known as the Golden Trio, who also wants to destroy Tom and have defeated him many times."

I looked up from my wand. "Are you sure that I can do this?"

He placed his deathly cold hand on my shoulder. "Positive. You are my son, after all." I nodded. He smiled. "Hecate has asked one of her children to help you collect everything that you need and transport you there." The little color of the underworld started to fade away, as did my father. "Good luck." He said before everything went black.

**So how was it? I thought it was good. See that button down there? The one that says review? Click it please! No flames please!**


	2. England

**Hey all! Yes I'm back! I don't really have much to say here at the moment so lets get this over with. First off, I'd like to thank those few who reviewed 'glares at those who didn't' and I'd just like to say that I'm really getting excited about this story and that its going to be one of my favorites. Oh and BTW, this story could take place anywhere in the HP series but I think that ot would work best with OotP. Oh, and Malfoy has the dark mark on his arm and all of the kids are about fifteen (including Nico). Well on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HP.**

**Nico's POV:**

_Chapter 2: England_

I woke up the next morning, the dream still fresh in my memory. I looked around and saw sunlight streaming in through my windows into my gloomy cabin. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled out a clean Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt and pulled it on in place of the grey tank top that I had slept in. I shimmied out of my black sweat pants and pulled on a pair of distressed jeans. I walked over to the hook where I had hung my hung my aviator jacket the night before. I stopped in my tracks at what I saw. Sticking out of the left pocket, was the wand that Hades had given me in my dream. I slowly plucked it out of the pocket and twirled it around in my hand. The aura of power that I had felt the last time I had held it was still there. So I was really going.

I glanced over at the digital clock on my bedside. _10:30_. I was glad that I didn't sleep too late considering that I had to pack everything up. Today was the last day of camp, after all. I was glad that we always got out about a week before school started up again, more now than ever. I at least had a week to get used to playing a wizard.

I decided to skip breakfast and get a head start on packing and cleaning. If I didn't clear out by sundown, the harpies would eat me.

No joke.

I pulled a black duffel bag out from underneath my bed and started to sloppily shove everything in. In about ten minutes, I was finished. I started to clean up my disorderly cabin. I picked up several apple cores that had made a home on the floor and tossed them in my lone trash bin in the corner. All of the sudden, I heard someone rapping softly at my door.

The door creaked open and a blonde head peeked in. "Knock, knock." The feminine voice said.

"Hey Lou Ellen. Come on in," I said, not looking up from my cleaning. Wow, did I seriously just say that? Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, stepped in my dark living quarters. To those of you who don't know her, she had short blonde hair that framed her lightly tanned, seventeen year-old, face with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a camp tee-shirt like me, but with black leggings instead of jeans and had a celestial bronze sword strapped to her side. She also was wearing a light colored denim jacket.

"So, I hear your going to Hogwarts this year." She said, trying to strike up a conversation.

I snickered at the ridiculous name and looked up at her. "Yeah. And I'm guessing that your my transportation?"

She nodded. "Yup. But first, we've got to get you your school books and your uniform."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Uniform?"

She cracked a smile. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think."

"It better not be," I muttered under my breath. She chuckled, apparently hearing my remark.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Almost," I replied. I strapped my trusty Stygian Iron around my waist and turned to face Lou Ellen. "Ready." She nodded and turned on her heel and left with me on her tail. We walked through the now hectic camp where no one seemed to notice us leaving. We walked just past Thalia's Pine tree and just out of the border line. Out here, we could easily get attacked by a passing monster.

Lou pulled a sti-er wand (I've got to stop doing that) out of her jacket pocket and turned to face me. "Take my arm."

I raised my eyebrow (again). "Why?"

"We're going to apparate there." I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "To answer your next question, this is how witches and wizards travel." I closed my mouth. I warily grasped her arm and all of the sudden, everything went black. I suddenly felt like I was being pushed through a tube and was being deprived of air (and this was coming from the son of Hades). Just when I thought that I would pass out from suffocation, we appeared outside of what looked like a bar.

I looked at Lou Ellen, my eyes full of fire. "What was that!?" I exclaimed.

"Apparation," she said calmly. "What did you expect?"

"At least some kind of warning!" I said, still angry.

"Well, your handling it better than I thought. Most people barf the first time." I did kind of feel like I was going to, but I choked it back down my gullet. Only then did I look around us at the scenery. The sun seemed to either be rising, or setting. I looked at the bar in front of us. I tried to read the sign through my dyslexia. It read: _The Leaky Cauldron._ "Where are we anyways?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." She said simply.

"Well yeah. Even _I_ can see that. But _where_ are we?"

"England."

I looked at her in disbelief. "_England_?" I said in an eerily calm voice. "We're in _England_!?"

Now she looked at me in disbelief. "Yes _England."_ She said, matching the tone of my voice perfectly. "Didn't you know that that's where Hogwarts is?" I slowly shook my head. "_Di Immortals_, didn't Ha- your dad," she corrected herself. "Tell you anything?"

"'Parently not." I said, still in disbelief. "So, where will we be getting my books and everything?"

"Right here," she said proudly and gestured to the bar.

"...You mean...the bar?" I said (still) in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yup." She grabbed me by the arm, much to my dislike (I wasn't much of a touchy-feely kind of guy), and led me into the partially empty bar. We turned a corner and found a brick wall. Lou Ellen pulled out her wand and pointed it at a few, seemingly random stones. I didn't know what to expect when the wall disintegrated before my eyes, but I at least thought that what was on the other side couldn't be any stranger than what I had already faced.

I couldn't be more wrong.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn. Haha cliffie! Grr spellcheck stop auto correcting dun to fun. It is not fun! It's the evil cliffie! ****_Di Immortals_**** I'm random. Plz review! No flames please!**


End file.
